Criminal
by StrangerThanFiction25
Summary: AU: Ichigo, the prince of Karakura, is kidnapped by Grimmjow. Ichigo is desperate to get back to his family and friends, but is he desperate enough to do anything? Even putting them all in danger? GrimmIchi UlquiHime
1. Ch 1: Kidnapping

**Criminal**

The stars blurred around him as he was rushed away from his home, his kingdom. He was numb to everything around him; even the occasional jostling didn't faze him. Images of his family and friends left bloody and dieing plagued his mind as the harsh winter breeze blew against his exposed skin. He knew he should be furious, he should be fighting with everything he possessed, but he just couldn't find it in himself to even move. After watching his mother being slaughtered right before his very eyes, he had become cold and lifeless. He was nothing more than an empty shell of what he had once been.

"_Ichigo!" He remembered his twin scream._

_With eyes wide in shock, he remained rooted where he stood even when the sword stained with his mother's blood came whistling down toward him. He knew he should move that he should defend himself. His mind was screaming at him to do something, anything but stand there and be gutted like a pig. Honey brown eyes slowly closed as the inevitable drew near. The sharp clang of metal hitting metal snapped him out of his stupor. Blocking the sword that had almost ended his life was Shiro. _

"_Shiro?" Ichigo had mumbled in confusion, before everything snapped into focus. "Get out of here you, idiot!"_

_Shiro turned his head to smirk over his shoulder at his brother as he said sarcastically, "Well, we couldn't have you dropping dead before you were crowned king. Then we would all be left to deal with goat-face as king, again. Plus, I doubt anyone would let me be king."_

_His brother's trademark grin twisted his features and the glint of insanity sparked in his eyes, as he brought his sword back just to lunge forward again. The man before them barely jumped back out of the sword's reach. Shiro grinned manically as he slashed down towards the man hidden beneath the black cloak. The force behind the blow was just enough to knock down the man's hood and nick his face as he tried to sidestep the blow. Stunning blue hair was revealed to the room, along with eyes just a shade lighter than his hair. The man standing before them was the Sexta, one of Aizen's Espada. _

_The Sexta grinned maliciously before jumping forward with his sword swinging wildly. Shiro barely dodged the attacks that would have severed his head. With the Sexta lunging, swinging, and thrusting his sword about wildly Shiro was forced to go on the offense. Not able to just stand there and watch another of his family die, Ichigo swiped up his sword before he charged forward. The sword whistled through the air just before it slashed down across the Sexta's back causing blood to splash up against his face. _

A rough jostle brought him back to the present. He gazed around in a daze, not able to fully comprehend where he was. The Sexta's blue hair glinted in the moonlight that streamed through the trees. Ichigo randomly wondered if the man's hair was really blue. He was actually quite curious about this, even though this was something he should never ever have been curious about. Maybe he had Stockholm syndrome.

Ichigo was roughly thrown from the Sexta's shoulder and onto the ground, where he lay gasping for air. The Sexta stalked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it, leaving his face covered in shadows as he watched Ichigo. His predatory gaze never leaving Ichigo's body, as the boy slowly stood back up on his feet. Honey brown eyes quickly scanned the area, before looking back at his captor while taking a small step back. He searched the area for anything he could use to injure or maybe knock out the Espada, but nothing looked heavy enough to work. Ichigo's hand groped uselessly where his sword had once hung. He was defenseless against the Sexta. Fists clenched at his sides, he thought about the best way to get away from the Sexta. The sensation of something digging into his skin stopped his train of thought. Slowly his mind remembered what was hidden beneath his right sleeve. Beneath his right sleeve was a dagger that Shiro had insisted he keep on himself. Never before had Ichigo been so happy that his brother had pestered him into doing something he had thought was completely unnecessary.

Now that he remembered that the dagger was attached to his arm, he could feel the sheath that kept the blade from cutting him pressing against his arm just above his wrist. The dagger was thickly coated with the venom from the Brazilian wandering spider (aka the banana spider) and the blade was still razor sharp from never having been used. Turning slightly to the side so that the Espada couldn't see what he was doing, he quickly unsheathed the dagger and slid it into his throwing hand. To the blue haired man it looked like Ichigo was fiddling with his sleeve.

Ichigo knew the blade was meant for close range attacks, but maybe the blade would still cause enough damage to the Espada or at the very least stun the man so that he could make a quick get away. Plus, Ichigo wasn't going anywhere in arms length of the blue haired man. Hoping that this would be enough for him to at least get a head start, he stealthily poised himself to throw the dagger at the blue haired man. He knew the Sexta had been watching him suspiciously, but it was the Sexta's own fault for not acting on his instincts. That would be the blue haired man's mistake.

The dagger flew from Ichigo's hand and embedded itself to the hilt in the Sexta's left shoulder, giving Ichigo the perfect chance to escape as the Sexta snarled in pain while gripping the hilt of the dagger. Without a second thought Ichigo darted through the trees back towards his family. He twisted and dodged anything in his path, his long legs being pushed to their limits as he continued to push them harder.

Grimmjow snarled viciously as he ripped the dagger out of his shoulder. The little bitch of a brat had stabbed him! When he caught that brat, he was going to kick skinny ass! Flinging the dagger onto the ground Grimmjow blasted it with a cero, leaving nothing but a smoldering hole in the ground. As he turned to chase after the brat his shoulder gave a horrid throb, making him grind his teeth together in pain and clench his fists. After the throbbing subsided, he raced after the brat thoroughly intending to beat the shit out of him once he caught him.

As he raced through the trees the wound in his shoulder throbbed in time with his heartbeat. Unknown to him that the throbbing he felt was the venom coursing through his veins towards his heart. His body had started to become numb not long after the throbbing had started. He ignored this and continued to scan the trees for a glimpse of bright orange hair as he weaved through the trees.

By the time he had caught the first glimpse of orange, he had become painfully aware of another problem he had. He had a freaking raging hard on! And it was damn painful. How or why he had gotten this problem he didn't know, but it made him want to kill the brat.

The sound of someone rushing after him, made Ichigo hasten his pace. Ichigo's heart was beating frantically in his chest, as he mentally assessed himself again for anymore concealed weaponry. To his utter disappointment, there were no more hidden weapons on him. He swore under his breath, while he dashed across a small creek, the water splashing up against the thin cloth of his pants making enough noise for everybody to hear where he was. A stream of colorful words flew out of his mouth as he ran faster.

As he rushed through the woods he looked for anything useful, but yet again came up empty handed. Ichigo did the next best thing that he could think of; he scrambled up the nearest tree. The limbs of the tree were thin, but sturdy enough to hold up his weight. He settled on a branch high out of the Sexta's reach and leaned against the trunk of the tree. The elbow of his left arm fell into a small knot hole, which caused Ichigo to lose his balance momentarily. Still a bit unsteady Ichigo carefully maneuvered himself so that he was now facing the trunk of the tree. A small hole about the size of Ichigo's fist resided in the side of the tree. In the dim lighting that the moon provided, Ichigo could just make out the shape of some acorns that had been stored in there. A lovely idea bloomed in Ichigo's head as he sat there silently staring at the harmless acorns that would soon be used for malicious intent.

The snap of a twig brought Ichigo out of his revere. His head wiped around to the source of the noise to see a shock of blue beneath him. Confused by the odd color before him, Ichigo just stared at the bright blue. The longer he stared, the more he noticed that the blue was actually the color of someone's hair. And last but not least, there was a pair of cyan eyes glaring daggers up at him. The thought if only looks could kill briefly passed through Ichigo's mind.

"Oi, bitch. Get your ass out of that tree," the Sexta's snapped at the redhead.

Raising an orange eyebrow with a smirk plastered on his normally scowling features, Ichigo reaches into the knot hole and pulls out a handful of acorns. Holding the acorns in one hand and grabbing one with the other, Ichigo chucks a lone acorn directly at the larger man's face. The acorn hit's the blue haired man right between the eyes with a crack. A red mark blossoms between his eyes, and his face scrunches up in confusion and pain. Snickering at the man below him, Ichigo continues to chuck acorns at the blue haired menace. This only serves to anger the larger male more. A sinister snarl reaches Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo stops mid-throw, to contemplate whether or not to continue his course of action. When rationally thinking about it all, what Ichigo was really doing was waiting for the venom from the dagger to paralyze the man below him so that he could make it back to the kingdom of Karakura. But the rage the larger was emitting made Ichigo almost reluctant to continue digging his grave any deeper with every acorn thrown at the Sexta. Unknown to Ichigo the Espada below him was going to uses the smaller male's lack of attentiveness to his advantage. The tips of his fingers sharpened into claws that he used to climb up the tree enough so that he was able to grip Ichigo's ankle. A feral grin spread across the blue haired man's face as he yanked hard on Ichigo's leg. Ichigo's body easily tumbled out of the tree, but not without hitting a few branches on the way down. His body hit the ground with a thud effectively knocking the breath out of him. Ichigo laid face first on the ground in a daze. Pain radiated throughout his body from the fall, making it more difficult to catch his breathe and regain his bearings. Before Ichigo could even move he was picked up roughly and thrown against the tree. As he began to slide down the tree he was jerked back up and pinned against the rough bark of the tree. A hard fist connected with side of his face causing his head to snap to the side. The side of his face stung and an angry red mark bloomed on his face as he turned his head to face the man pinning him against the tree.

Brown eyes glared at the larger man as he spit in his face and in return the blue haired punched Ichigo in the gut. Bile rose in Ichigo's throat in response, which Ichigo quickly forced back down. Ichigo glared at the other silently daring him to do his worst. The other grinned as he accepted the unspoken challenge and planning to fully deliver on his end of the challenge. Pulling his fist back, he quickly brought it back down into Ichigo's stomach. He clenched his teeth to keep from groaning in pain while still glaring at the man before him, his gaze never flinching or wavering. It went on like this for awhile, Ichigo clenching and grinding his teeth together to keep from voicing his pain and the other enjoying every minute of beating the smaller into a bloody pulp. Even with blood seeping from his busted lip and dribbling down his chin from coughing it up in response to too many harsh blows to the stomach, Ichigo still hadn't vocalized even a groan of pain.

Ichigo through his pain was still able to notice that the blows had become less powerful and the time in between each getting longer and longer. The venom had finally started to paralyze the blue haired menace. In between one of the blows Ichigo took a quick second to inspect the other. The larger man had become a sickly pale color from the energy he had used to beat up the other, he was sweating, he was out of breath, and his movements were sluggish and over exaggerated. Ichigo's bloodied lips formed a triumphant smirk that stopped the larger mid punch.

Confused by the smaller man's actions he snapped irritably, "What the fuck are you smirkin' about?"

"I'm smirking, because the venom is finally getting to work."

"What fuckin' venom?" He growled lowly.

"The venom that had thickly coated the dagger that I had embedded in your shoulder," Ichigo stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At the other's blank expression, Ichigo couldn't help the mirth that escaped him before continued speaking. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed the obvious that indicated you had been poisoned? Signs like your body becoming numb on the side of with your injury, your moves becoming sluggish, you're out of breath from such easy activity, and the tent in your pants."

The only response Ichigo received in him enlightening the other on his critical condition was an infuriated snarl tearing free of the others mouth. Cyan orbs snapping in fury as he snarled out, "You bitch," before snapping a clenched fist against Ichigo's face. Ichigo's body crumpled down onto the ground when his body was no longer pinned against the tree. He was swiftly kicked to lay flat on his back on the ground and his head connecting harshly with the ground causing bright splotches to color his vision.

The blue haired man stomped down on Ichigo's arm, snapping it with a loud crack. He kicked Ichigo in the gut a few times before he stomped down on Ichigo's ribs that snapped with a sickening crack. A pained scream finally breaks its way out of Ichigo's throat as he coughs up blood causing him more pain. His vision is wavering as he tries to stay awake and not fall into the blackness that is encroaching on the edge of his vision. Before the other could even land another deadly blow, he staggered to the side and slide down against the tree that was now splattered with Ichigo's blood. The blue haired man was finally paralyzed and would die in about maybe an hour if he was lucky. Ichigo tried to get up to start his way back, but his body refused to listen to him. He tried to drag himself away and yet even that didn't work. His breathing labored as he lay there in agony before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Ulquiorra waited impatiently for Grimmjow to show up at the meeting point. It had been an hour and Grimmjow still hadn't shown up yet. The woman stood beside him quietly not voicing any complaints about being tired, even though it was painfully obvious that she was half asleep beside him. She wasn't the same bubbly girl that she had been when she had been kidnapped by him a month ago. The woman was still naïve and innocent, but there was something dull and almost lifeless about her. After a month had gone by with no one having come for her like she had repeatedly told him they would, she had slowly lost the hope that she had been clinging to.

Growing tired of waiting, Ulquiorra told Yammy to follow him and the girl. The trio silently walked through the woods looking for their obnoxious, foul mouthed comrade. Ulquiorra looked at his surroundings taking in every detail, yet not even the faintest glimpse of blue was seen through the trees. Yammy tromped along behind Ulquiorra not even paying attention in the slightest to his surroundings. Orihime stared in content at the trees and still looked for anything that would help find the blue haired man. The area was silent except for the sound of Yammy's heavy foot falls. They clomped through a small creek and still kept moving, with Ulquiorra planning to stop soon so as not to exhaust the young woman he was charged with keeping alive and well.

Slumped down on the ground next to a tree a few more feet before the trio laid Grimmjow, his cyan eyes sparking in fury at his paralyzed state. Ulquiorra was the first to notice Grimmjow in his pitiful state. But the young woman's line of sight completely skipped over the blue haired man, and landed on the deathly still redhead that lay on his back to the side of Grimmjow.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime screeched in worry before rushing over to his bloodied form.

Ulquiorra watched to ordeal with a blank expression, before turning away and walking over to Grimmjow. Stopping before his subordinate, he kneeled down and looked the other over. From the looks of Grimmjow, Ulquiorra assumed he had been poisoned by venom that paralyzed its victim. The pale man moved his emerald gaze over to the deep cut in the other's shoulder and inspected the wound. The wound was enflamed and surrounded by a ring of dark purple, with the veins leading to his heart showing up vividly. Annoyed with his subordinate's incompetence he called for the woman to come over and take a look at the man before.

Orihime glanced between Ichigo and Grimmjow unsure of who she should treat first. This didn't go unnoticed by Ulquiorra and he turned his intense emerald gaze to look over the boy that was breathing shallowly. "The boy shall live long enough for you to look over Grimmjow, woman," he said still as stoic as ever.

Knowing better than to defy her captor, she nodded her head before making her way over to the paralyzed man. Even while he was paralyzed he still had a menacing air about him that put her on edge. Not bothering to check him for wounds she quickly brought up her orange shield and began to heal him. After awhile of her sitting there trying to heal him and nothing happening, she looks over at Ulquiorra with confusion plainly displayed across her face. Seeing as nothing was happening Ulquiorra decides to have Yammy take Grimmjow to Szayel.

After all was said and done with the blue haired man, Ulquiorra watched Yammy walk through the gargantua carrying the blue haired menace. Turning away from the portal Ulquiorra noticed the woman was back next to the orange haired boy, again. Orihime quickly used Soten Kisshun to heal Ichigo, who was lying motionless on the ground in front of her breathing shallowly. Ichigo's wounds quickly healed up and his breathing returned back to normal. Orihime was relieved that Ichigo was going to be okay and that her powers had worked to heal him.

"It is time to leave, woman," Ulquiorra stated from beside her.

She glanced nervously between her captor and the orange haired boy lying in front of her. Noticing this Ulquiorra quickly put her worries to rest. "The boy shall be coming with us."

Nodding, she stood up and moved away from the boy in front of her. Ulquiorra swiftly picked up the limp boy, before opening up another gargantua for them. They walked through the portal and left the moonlight forest behind them. Before the portal closed completely, Orihime took one last glance back at the moonlight forest.


	2. Ch 2: Bleak Prisons

**A/N:** Sorry about not updating for awhile. I just got stuck for a bit and I ended up writing a new story that is currently taking up practically all my creative juices. But I hope I can make it up to you with how much I've updated in the last couple days. Reviews appreciated!

**Warnings:** violence, foul language, etc..

**Bleach is definitely not my property and nor will it probably ever be, but the ideas and plots are all my own.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo jolted awake in a cold sweat. The sweat glistened off his skin in the pale moonlight. Slowly sitting up on the all white bed, he glanced around the room he had woken up in. The room was bland with white covering practically everything and just a few hints of gray could be seen against the all white walls. A large door could barely be distinguished from the walls surrounding it. Another door could be seen in the far corner of the room, but besides from that there was only the bed he was sitting on and a dresser that occupied the bland room.<p>

Pulling himself out of the bed, his feet silently padded against the cold marble floor. Ichigo came to a stop in front of the large door. He pushed against the cold stone door, but it wouldn't budge even an inch. The door was much too heavy for him to push. Frustrated with how weak he was without his powers during the winter solstice, he punched the stone door in front of him. The crack of bones resounded throughout the room.

"Damn it!" Ichigo snapped while gingerly holding his now busted hand.

A stream of colorful words flew out of his mouth as he made his way over to the smaller door. This door opened easily with the slightest touch revealing a bathroom also blandly colored. Walking into the room he opened up cabinets looking for a first-aid kit. Finally finding what he was looking for, he opened up the first-aid kit and pulled out the supplies needed for him to make a makeshift splint. After he was done setting his hand, he walked back out into the bland room to sit on the only piece of furniture in the room. He sat quietly on the white bed as he contemplated what he should do next.

Every idea he came up with circulated around him using his powers to escape. Frustrated that he couldn't do anything but wait until tomorrow to try and escape, he collapsed back on the bed and closed his eyes. Seconds later he fell asleep curled up on the bed with the thrumming feel of his twin's life being his only comfort.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow slowly forced open his heavy lids to stare up at a white ceiling. The beeping of monitors brought him a splitting headache that caused him to groan and scrunch his eyes shut. Rolling to his side he pulled the blanket up over his head. With his eyes closed he tried to return to sleep only to be plagued by memories of last night. One thing stood out vividly out of the entire night's events. The image of the orange haired prince seemed to be burned into the back of his eyes. From the prince's ever present scowl to his bright orange hair it was all burned into his mind and it wouldn't leave.<p>

Growing irritated with his treacherous mind, Grimmjow threw the blankets off of him and sat up. The sudden movement caused everything to spin, giving the illusion that he was spinning round and round. Gripping the bed he waited for the world to stay still once again. Once the world was right again Grimmjow stood up and made his way over to the door, only to be stopped by the pull of the wires and needles connected to him. Annoyed with everything at the moment he didn't think about the consequences of ripping the needles out of his skin. After all that was said and done, Grimmjow continued his way out the medical room in search of the thing plaguing his every thought.

Wandering the bleak white halls was giving Grimmjow another headache, even though he would never admit that to anyone. But nothing would stop him from bitching about it every step of the way. Taking another turn towards what he hoped was the hall where the prisons were located he continued his way with a slight sway to his step. Soon enough Grimmjow was using the walls for support to keep moving, but even that didn't last as he started to sag down to the floor.

Pissed and practically sleeping on the floor, Grimmjow watched as Szayel and some of his workers came walking down the hall seconds later. Grabbing Grimmjow from off the floor they continued their way back to the medical wing of Las Noches. The walk back wasn't as long as it had been for him to get to where he had been and it thoroughly pissed him off just to know just how weak he had become from spider venom. Once they were in the same room again, Grimmjow was plopped back onto the bed none to gently before they immediately began hooking him back up to all the monitors. As Grimmjow laid there he noticed that his world was already going black again.

Szayel's face appeared mere inches in front of his as he said, "You really are a dumb ass Grimmjow. Tsk, when will you ever learn?" That was the last thing Grimmjow heard before he was consumed by exhaustion.

Grimmjow woke up a couple times after that only to find each time that there was someone in the room with him. This only served to piss Grimmjow since he knew he wouldn't be able to leave the room with someone watching him day and night. Grumbling to himself each time he woke up, he would roll over and forces himself to go back to sleep with the hope that the next he woke he would be able to leave this prison like room.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke multiple times throughout the day only to find that tomorrow still hadn't come yet, making him grumble to himself as he clung to the comforting feel of his twin's life thrumming through him. Very few people knew how connected twins were to each other. That no matter how far away from one another they were, they could always feel and find each other. Making twins a very valuable asset for any country lucky enough to get their hands on some, because twins could combine their magic together to become twice as strong as any enemy from any distance. But there was always one itsy bitsy flaw, and that was the one time of year that both twins lost their powers for the entire day. Making them vulnerable and open to attacks from enemies and countries wanting to get their hands on them. That was the one flaw that only twins faced and it sucked.<p>

In this world there were three types of people that welded magic and they are called Illusionists, Allterants, and Deceivers. After that there are your mundanes and the ones that people call wizards and witches, who welded next to nothing for magic. Out of the top three magic welders Deceivers are the ones that are able to weld the most magic and have the best control over it, yet there are very few Deceivers alive anymore making them a very valuable prize. Allterants are most commonly called shape shifters throughout folklore, yet they are also able to use magic to do other things but not much. Illusionists are the common of the three, but do not underestimate them. They are quite the formidable foe, because what they lack in power they make up for with deception, tricks, and lies that even most Deceivers are known to fall for.

Shiro just so happens to be an Allterant, while Ichigo has the misfortune of being a Deceiver. No one ever said that twins would always be of the same magical group, so when they aren't it is for people mix up what the twin's true magic group is. Since Shiro and Ichigo are twins, Shiro has been mistaken for being a Deceiver on many occasions. Only immediate family knows of this and no one else.

The thrum of Shiro's life suddenly begins to get weaker and with every passing second it seems to get fainter and fainter. Ichigo sits up all night worrying about his twin that he doesn't catch anymore sleep by the time midnight rolls around. And at around that time Shiro's life forces suddenly stops and there isn't even the faintest trace of it. At that moment Ichigo's whole world finally shatters.

Shiro is dead.

An anguished heartbroken scream fills the halls of Las Noches that night. It goes on forever as the prince that has lost his other half lets out all his pain and anguish that he feels. Tears stream down his face as he lays on the bed curled up clutching his chest tightly at the feel of his heart, no his very soul being torn out of his body as he lays there forever hoping for death at that very moment. Soon his mournful wails are nothing more than silent screams of pain as his voice is to raw and abused to even make a sound anymore. With nothing left to lose anymore Ichigo just laid there and wait for Grimmjow or anyone to come and finally end his misery.

Even though Shiro's soul would soon connect with his, since they were twins, Ichigo couldn't help but feel that this was entirely his fault that his twin was dead. With Shiro's soul connected to his it would only add salt to the wound every time he heard his voice or saw him in his mind reminding him that he was here alive while his twin was gone, dead.

"King, get your head out of your ass and quit mopin' around in here," Shiro snapped in his mind causing Ichigo to flinch. "For god's sakes, it ain't your fault I'm dead. Now get a move on and get out of this fuckin' place."

When Ichigo didn't move from the bed, Shiro manifested beside him and punched him the face.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo yelled at the ghost of his brother.

His counterpart shrugged before answering, "To get your skinny ass movin' and quit mopin' around like a bitch."

Sighing, at his brother's antics Ichigo stood up before facing the stone door that he would have to get through first before he could even try escaping his bleak prison.

"Thanks, Shiro. I needed that and I think I'm finally awake now."


	3. Ch 3: Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Alright, here is chapter 3! Review and enjoy!

**Warnings:** violence, foul language, etc..

**Bleach is definitely not my property and nor will it probably ever be, but the ideas and plots are all my own.**

* * *

><p>Moving towards the door, Ichigo held up one hand and generated a red cero. The longer he held it there, the larger it grew. By the time Ichigo released it the cero blasted through the door and a couple other walls before finally dying out. Not waiting for anything, Ichigo ran out of the room with Shiro telling him anything useful clues about where he was. A siren like wail filled the halls of Las Noches as Ichigo raced through the halls. When the sound of people racing down the halls came Ichigo would hide in the nearest room that he could find and wait until they passed before continuing on his way.<p>

It was hard to guess where he was in the maze like building, but with Shiro's help he managed better than he would have on his own. On some occasions he was nearly caught by the people searching for him throughout the building. Just barely skimming past them without getting caught and it always got his heart beating erratically in those situations. The longer he kept away from them the more this began to feel like a big game of hide and seek, with a ton of seekers and one hider.

With his goal in sight he rushed towards the door that was between him and his freedom. The closer he got to the door the more he noticed the silhouette of someone leaning against the door and this caused his heart to plummet as he realized that this wasn't a figment of his imagination. Skidding to a halt a few before the person in front of the door Ichigo nearly growled as he saw the shock of blue hair indicating who was standing before the door.

"Ya didn't think ya were really gonna get out of here, did ya?" Grimmjow questioned with a feral grin splitting his face.

An animalistic snarl rumbled out of Ichigo's throat as he watched Grimmjow and when he spoke his voice had an animalistic quality to it, "And what if I did? Are you going to stop me?"

If even possible Grimmjow grinned even wider at the prince as he stated, "Yea' I definitely intend to stop ya, even if it's just to finish how we left off things last time."

"I dare you to try," Ichigo snapped.

"I'll take you up on that challenge," Grimmjow said, "But let's make this more interesting shall we."

"I'm listening," was the only response Grimmjow got.

"How about we turn this into a game of hide and seek? A deadly game of hide and seek," Grimmjow said sounding a little too happy for Ichigo's liking.

"What do I get if I win this game?"

"Obviously you'll get your freedom."

"And if I lose?"

"Then you're going to be stuck here as my slave."

Ichigo contemplated it for a few minutes before saying, "Alright, but how is this gonna work?"

"If you can get out this door," Grimmjow said jerking his thumb behind him to indicate the door he was standing in front of, "then you win. But if I catch you, and by catch I mean subduing you, then I win. So, what do you say?"

Not seeing the harm in playing a simple game Ichigo agreed.

"Then you better run now."

And with that Ichigo disappeared from Grimmjow's sight, only to reappear in another hall. Ichigo hide in a room that he had hidden in a quite a few times when he had nearly been caught. Hiding in the darkest corner of the room, Ichigo waited a few minutes to decide the best plan to quickly get out of Las Noches. But nothing came to mind, since this was really just a big game of chance.

"Just go out there and face him, King," Shiro said while lounging against a wall waiting for Ichigo to make up his mind.

"Damn, I don't know what to do and going out there and facing him doesn't seem like the best idea," Ichigo mumbled to himself. "I just need a bit longer to make a plan."

"Remember you can still shift, since you can still access my magic."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well you better decide quickly," Shiro said while staring at the door. "Because it looks like you just ran out of time, King," Shiro sang as the door to the room opened with a click.

With no more time left to decide Ichigo quickly changed into the form of a cheetah, just as Grimmjow walked into the room. Racing out of the room past Grimmjow, Ichigo pushed his legs to go faster as the door came in sight again. Just as he was so close to having his freedom something plowed into his side knocking him into the wall. Getting back to his feet Ichigo growled at the panther that was pacing back and forth before the door. With his face contorted in a snarl, Ichigo ran away from the door and down another hall.

The game went on like this for awhile, with Ichigo nearly making it to the door only to be stopped by Grimmjow. By now they were both covered in claw and bite marks alike from Grimmjow trying to subdue Ichigo and Ichigo fighting to get his freedom. It seemed like neither were getting anywhere closer to their goals then they had been in the beginning.

Ichigo by now had transformed into a loin and was silently stalking towards his goal and was keeping an eye out for the damn panther that had foiled his every attempt at freedom. Just a foot before the door now and Ichigo's heart was beating erratically as he was now so close to having his freedom that he could almost taste it. In that one moment Ichigo had been so caught up in his want that he forgot to keep any eye out for the panther that was between him and his freedom. A force jumped on top of Ichigo that sent him and his attacker sprawling onto the floor clawing and biting.

Ichigo and Grimmjow rolled across the floor trying to get the upper hand. Grimmjow bit down hard into Ichigo's shoulder causing Ichigo to claw at Grimmjow frantically trying to get the other off of him. A swipe to the face caused Grimmjow to jump off the younger male and take several steps away from the prince. Ichigo rolled back onto his feet and back away from the other as Grimmjow slowly started coming forwards again. Baring his teeth at the other man, they slowly circled each other looking for an opening to take down the other. Grimmjow was the first to charge the other letting Ichigo jump out of the way before turning around plowing into the panther's side. The panther hit the wall with a thud giving Ichigo the perfect opportunity to get out the door. Rushing towards the door, Ichigo changed back into a human mid step allowing him to fling the door open to show the outside world. Just as he was taking a step out the door a hand gripped the back of his neck pulling him back inside. He was slammed into a wall face first causing bright splotches to color his vision as he slid down to the floor.

Grimmjow knelt down next to Ichigo as he whispered into Ichigo's ear, "I win."

Ichigo's eyes snapped with fury as he stared at the blue haired man kneeling next to him. Grinning maliciously, Grimmjow punched Ichigo in the face effectively knocking out the prince.

Whistling to himself he picked up the unconscious boy as he said in a sing song voice, "Welcome to your new life as my bitch."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow couldn't believe how easy it had been to get out of that hell hole after the alarm had gone off. Once he had snuck out of the room, he had gone straight for the door that the orange haired prince was sure to heading for planning to intercept him. It hadn't been long before said prince was rushing towards the door he was leaning against. He hadn't planned on giving Ichigo a chance at gaining his freedom even though he had said if he won that he could go free, but in reality he just meant that he could have a head start in running away while Grimmjow hunted him down. The game had been fun for Grimmjow, allowing him to sharpen his hunting while stalking the boy. What had been a bummer for Grimmjow was that the boy that he had captured wasn't the Deceiver twin he had been sent out to get, but the Allterant twin.<p>

But that didn't change matters now that Grimmjow was playing a game with the prince to keep him as his slave. And the prince was just so captivating that Grimmjow had no intentions of letting him go. The game had been fun while it lasted, but all good things must come to an end. With the unconscious prince held in his arms he made his way back to his room, while lewd thoughts of the naked prince in his arms kept popping into his head. Shaking his head, he continued down the hall just as naked as the prince in his arms and not even the least bit self conscious about walking around nude. But he was pretty sure that the prince in his arms would freak out when he woke up to realize that he was naked.

He suddenly remembered that he hadn't said what being his slave entitled and this brought a feral grin to his face as he thought of all things he was going to do to the prince. Grimmjow couldn't wait for the boy to wake up, so that the games could begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Grimm-kitty is such a pervert! XD Already fantasizing about Ichigo. Poor Ichi-berry, just can't seem to catch a break.


	4. Ch 4: Waking Up Nude

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I've been swamped with homework and problems with life at home. The chapter is pretty short, but I promise to try and make them longer. I'll try and update as much as I possibly can. And I promise to get out the next chapter of Don't Wake Me sometime today. Alright, here is chapter 4! Review and enjoy!

**Warnings:** violence, foul language, etc..

**Bleach is definitely not my property and nor will it probably ever be, but the ideas and plots are all my own.**

* * *

><p>Aizen watched the screen with mild interest, as he thought over what he should do next. It was quite a disappointment to learn that the orange haired prince wasn't the Deceiver. He had mentally communicated to all of the searching guards to withdraw from searching for the prince and let Grimmjow have his fun at that moment in time. As he had watched the screen, he watched the prince intently for any signs that would prove that the orangette was a Deceiver, but sadly no such luck. All he could get from the prince's actions was that he was an Allterant, nothing useful about him at all.<p>

And if Aizen recalled correctly, the prince's heartbroken screams meant that his twin was dead. So there was no chance of him kidnapping the other to be able to at least have twice the strength in his army. Well seeing as the prince was practically useless to him, Aizen decides to let Grimmjow keep the boy, if only just to appease Grimmjow. Turning away from the screen, Aizen contemplates his next move in his quest for world domination and the most effective way to get rid of that pesky rebellion.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke with a splitting headache and the side of his face throbbing. Groaning, Ichigo rolled over only to fall onto the cold stone floor with a surprised yelp. Sitting up on the floor, Ichigo held the back of his head where a lump was sure to form and heard laughter resound throughout the room. A scowl became prominent on his once peaceful features as he turned to snap at the other person in the room.<p>

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Ichigo snapped at the person behind him.

The only response to Ichigo's snapped question was more laughter and this only serves to irritate the orangette further. Looking at the man behind him, Ichigo can feel the corners of his mouth start to pull into a snarl. Behind him is a very nude blue haired asshole that seems to take great pleasure in pissing off the poor orangette.

Averting his poor virgin eyes, Ichigo yells in mortification, "Why the hell are you naked?"

"Cause I can," The large man says with a feral grin. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Hell yeah I have a problem with you strutting around naked," Ichigo snaps still refusing to look at the other.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" The other practically purred out.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't put some damn clothes on. That's what I'm going to do."

A rumbling laugh filled the room, causing shivers to rack the poor prince's body in response. A response that the prince will deny means anything.

"I'd love to see you try, _princess_."

What irked Ichigo the most wasn't that the man didn't believe he could force the other into wearing some clothes. No it wasn't that. It was the fact that he had called him a princess. That one little word reminds him of all the times he was sexually harassed, because all the other men continually mistook him for a woman all because his frame was quite feminine for a guy.

Pissed beyond belief, Ichigo jumped to his feet ready to seriously hurt the other. The minute he was on his feet, he was ready to kick the other until he noticed that his body felt a little too cool for it supposedly being covered by clothes. Confused, Ichigo looked down only to see that he too was naked. More of that rumbling laughter filled the room as Ichigo's face turned as red as his namesake and fumbled to grab the blanket from the floor to cover him.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?" Ichigo meant to snap, but it came out as more of a mortified squeak than anything else.

"Well our clothes were kind of shredded, because of us shifting forms," the other managed to get out after he was finished laughing.

Not knowing what else to do at his naked state, Ichigo bolted past the other for the closest door. Before he could get there, he felt his body being forced to stop as someone pulled him to a complete stop. Without thinking Ichigo kicked backwards, connecting the larger male's family jewels. Once released, he bolted straight into the door he had been headed for. Locking the door behind him, Ichigo slid down onto the floor in the farthest corner of the bathroom with the blanket wrapped tightly around him. Seconds later, the door splintered into the room allowing a very pissed off blue haired man into the room. Before Ichigo could do anything to defend himself, his head connected harshly with the wall behind him, as he was slammed into it forcing him to drop the blanket that had shield him from the other man's hungry gaze.

"Don't you ever do that again," the other snapped with a dangerous glint present in his cyan gaze.

All Ichigo could do was meekly nod in response.

"Now what is your name, boy?"

For this question Ichigo could give no response, his body refused to listen to him. This only infuriated the other pressing him up against the wall. A hand is cupping him and sensually rubbing against him, releasing a startled moan from the intense feel of something the teen has never experienced before. Without thinking Ichigo is arching into that hand, practically begging for more of that intense pleasure that he had only felt a fraction of. The other grins at how the smaller male is practically rubbing against his hand. Rubbing against the teen's steadily growing arousal, the other moans louder at the pleasure he is feeling.

Leaning his head next to Ichigo's ear, Grimmjow whispers with his lips ghosting against Ichigo's ear. "Tell me your name."

"Ichigo," the orangette moans out.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow purrs out, causing the smaller to shiver.

Grimmjow rubs against him a few more times, before pulling back away from Ichigo letting the teen slide against the wall back down to the floor in an aching, highly aroused mess. Turning and walking over to the now busted door, Grimmjow stops before leaving and regards the teen with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh and Ichigo," the larger male says, "the names Grimmjow and don't forget it, cause you're going to be screaming it next time." With that Grimmjow sauntered out of the room highly satisfied with his self.

Ichigo shakily propped his self against the wall and slowly drew the blanket back around him. His mind slowly began to work again and a bright blush crept across his face as the events of what just happened clicked into place. He couldn't believe he had liked what that asshole had done to him and worse he was left laying on the bathroom floor still highly aroused. Grumbling to himself, Ichigo slowly got to his feet and made his way over to the shower, with the hope that the other would stay out long enough for him to get rid of his erection with a cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Poor Ichi-berry, he's not even there a full day yet and he's already been molested by Grimm-kitty! XD But we all know that Ichi-berry secretly likes it, he just won't admit it.


	5. Ch 5: Punishment

**A/N:**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait that probably felt like an eternity! I'm sure many of you are unhappy, but I'm giving you all a treat for having to wait so long. And don't worry I'll put up a warning before anyone reads it, even though I don't see the point since this is rated M for a reason but I'll be nice this once. Reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated. And my story Don't Wake Me is on hold until I get my muse back, and I'll except anybodies help to get me going again on that story.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo had left the bathroom with the blanket covering his self, he was greeted with an empty room. No blue haired menaces in sight. Sighing, the teen rushed into the room planning to raid the older male's dresser. He was definitely not running around nude if he was going to have to stay with that pervert. Drawers were opened to find every item of clothes was the same. Ichigo pulled out a pair of pants that were several sizes too big and a sash to keep them up on his frame. He also took out an undershirt that he also drowned in.<p>

Shrugging it off, Ichigo wandered around his new prison. This room was as bleak as the last room he had been in, even though it had more furniture than the last. And the only way out of here again was through the big door that blends in with the wall. He already knew most walls here were impenetrable if they lead to the outside and Grimmjow's walls just so happen to lead outside, like his last room did. You could tell from the windows that littered the walls and let in the moonlight from outside.

Huffing, Ichigo went over to the only exit and pushed the giant doors open as quietly as he could. As the doors opened completely he was greeted by the man he was trying to avoid. Luck really wasn't on his side. His captor leisurely looked him up and down, before his trade mark grin crawled across his face. Ichigo shivered before scurrying back towards the bathroom, but apparently some god up there really enjoyed watching him suffer because Grimmjow caught a hold of his arm and pulled his back up against the other's flush.

Ichigo turned a bright red, before he began struggling in his captors hold trying to get away from the man behind him. Apparently Ichigo's struggling didn't help the situation at all. It only seemed to turn the blue haired menace on. At the feel of the other's hard length pressing into his lower back, Ichigo instantly froze and stood rigidly with his eyes wide open in the other's grip.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed in confusion when Ichigo suddenly stopped struggling in his grip, taking all the fun out of it. "What's wrong, bitch?"

As Ichigo just stood there without responding to Grimmjow's question, Grimmjow began to get more irritated by the second. Finally, Grimmjow turned Ichigo around to face him. As soon as Ichigo faced Grimmjow, Ichigo quickly punched Grimmjow in the face with enough force to snap his face to the side. Grimmjow released Ichigo from his grasp, startled by what the little orangette did.

Ichigo quickly put some distance between the two of them, as he stood up against the wall ready to bolt at any second. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I am not some little slut you can fuck whenever you get the urge!"

Grimmjow grinned as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "Oh, really? Well if I remember right that deal we made said that if I win you would be my slave, and I didn't say what being my slave entitled."

"You're freaking delirious if you think I'm just going to bend over and be your bitch just because of some bet," Ichigo snapped.

"Go, King," Shiro cheered from beside Grimmjow. "You tell that overgrown kitty whose boss."

If Ichigo wasn't used to Shiro's antics, then Ichigo would have more than likely blanched at his brother's bizarre behavior. Grimmjow's face had twisted into an ugly expression, conveying his dislike for Ichigo's disobedience. As Grimmjow began to walk towards Ichigo, Ichigo held up one hand and pointed one finger at him. A red and black cero flickered to life at his fingertip.

"Come any closer and you'll go flying," Ichigo warned the other, but Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's warning and continued onwards. With a shrug of his shoulders, Ichigo blasted Grimmjow with the cero. "He can't say I didn't warn him."

Shiro cackled in glee as he watched Grimmjow sail through the air and finally stop once he hit the other wall. "He probably didn't expect you to actually go through with it, Ichi."

"I guess he'll believe me the next time I tell him I'm going to do something," Ichigo replied flippantly as he walked out of the room.

Shiro followed along behind his twin as they meandered down random halls, without meeting a single person. As they walked down random halls, they kept up an idle chatter to fill the oppressing silence of the halls of Las Noches. It was hard to tell where they were with all the halls looking the same, but they just ignored it and let their feet carry them to wherever.

It wasn't long before Ichigo caught sight of a flash of auburn hair. Without putting too much thought into it, Ichigo went down the hall that he caught the flash of auburn in. The flash of auburn hair had reminded Ichigo of Orihime and had spurred him into chasing after the tiny glimpse he had caught of the dark coppery red hair. Ichigo ran down the halls only catching brief glimpses of auburn hair every once and awhile, until he finally came face to face with the girl that had gone missing months ago.

She stood on a balcony three stories from the ground with her long auburn hair blowing around her in the wind. Ichigo stood behind her unsure of what to say to the girl that everyone had either said was either dead or a traitor. It had been a month or maybe a little more with no trace or clues about where she had disappeared to. And many people had given up on ever finding her, but not Ichigo. He knew she was alive and she definitely wasn't a traitor.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, taking a step towards the girl.

"I'm glad to see your okay Kurosaki-kun," she whispered without turning to face him. "Is everyone else okay?"

Ichigo didn't know after Grimmjow had attacked at his coronation, but he didn't want to worry the auburn haired girl. "Everyone's fine."

"That's a relief to know," she whispered staring up at the crescent moon that was always present in Las Noches, "my sacrifice wasn't completely in vain."

"What sacrifice?" Ichigo asked confused about the girl's whispered words.

"Woman," a monotone voice said from behind the two.

Orihime finally turned to look behind her, but not to look at Ichigo, to look at the person who the monotone voice originated from. But Ichigo could finally see the girl's face. Her skin was almost white it was so pale and her normally lively gray eyes were dull.

"Ulquiorra-kun," she said familiarly to the man behind Ichigo.

"Come," was all the man behind Ichigo said.

Ichigo turned to look at whoever was behind him, as Orihime began walking towards the man behind him. Behind him stood a man with white skin and choppy, black shoulder-length hair. What would catch anyone's attention about this monochromatic male? Would be his emerald colored eyes with silted pupils, like a cat's, and the teal lines descending from the lower part of his eyes, giving a break in his monochromatic appearance. The man's eyes though held nothing in them, they were blank.

"Who are you," Ichigo demanded, holding his arm out to stop Orihime from going to the man before him.

"It is of no consequence to trash, like you, who I am," the man stated. "Now let the woman pass before I make you."

"You'll have to make me," Ichigo said, stubborn as ever.

"As you wish," was all Ichigo got in reply, as the emerald eyed man walked the couple steps between him and Ichigo.

Ichigo braced himself, prepared for the other to punch him. But that wasn't what Ichigo should have braced himself for. Faster than the blink of an eye, the emerald eyed man whipped a hand out of one its pockets and back handed Ichigo, sending him flying into the wall facing the balcony. Ichigo smashed face first into the wall, blacking out his vision.

He woke up a second later crumpled on the ground and with the sounds of someone walking slowly over to him. Blinking open his amber eyes, his was able to make out the fuzzy image of someone walking towards him with their hands in their pockets. Pushing himself back to his feet, Ichigo kept a hand on the wall to steady himself with his vision still hazy.

Standing before Ichigo, the other asked, "Are you finished?"

"Never," Ichigo snapped, even though he was in no state to put up a fight as he was.

"So, be it." There was no warning whatsoever, when Ichigo was kicked sending him flying down into the wall at the end of the hall.

Ichigo was only conscious long enough to watch Orihime walk away with the pale man, before he blacked out.

~~~(Okay don't read if you can't handle mature things, like sex. If you guys want a song to go with this piece I would recommend Flesh by Simon Curtis)~~~

Ichigo groaned as he finally came to. His body ached and throbbed in agony, especially his head. He tried to sit up only to find that he couldn't move his arms or his legs. Amber eyes snapped open to stare at a white ceiling. Moving his head to the side, he saw that he was back in Grimmjow's room and tied to the blue haired man's bed. Warning bells went off in Ichigo's head like crazy, sending the orangette into a thrashing mess to get off of the bed. The sound of a door opening and closing didn't help the orangette; it only made him struggle worse.

"I see you're finally awake," Grimmjow's voice sounded from the end of the bed.

Hearing Grimmjow, Ichigo instantly stilled and lifted his head to look at the end of the bed. His captor stood there leisurely, with water dripping down his shirtless torso and his cyan eyes containing the fury his body wasn't expressing.

"Enjoying the view, bitch," he said with a smug expression that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Ichigo mutely shook his head no, suddenly unable to find his voice when he needed it the most. The older male just grinned before whipping off the blanket that had been covering the fact that Ichigo was naked underneath it, causing him to shiver at the sudden cold. His heart was beating erratically in his chest as he stared wide eyed at the man that was now crawling up along the bed in a painstakingly slow manner. As he was crawling up the bed, he nipped and licked Ichigo, making the boy shiver all the more. At Ichigo's length, Grimmjow paused to look up at the prince watching him with a flushed face, before he gave the other a wicked grin and licked up along the other's entire length. Ichigo quaked and moaned at the feel of Grimmjow's tongue running up his entire length. As soon as Grimmjow wasn't licking his length anymore Ichigo's face burned bright red at the fact that he was enjoying this. Turning away from the erotic sight of Grimmjow licking and nipping his way up Ichigo's body, Ichigo stared stubbornly at the wall to his left yet couldn't help shifting his eyes back towards Grimmjow. But he never turned his head back, just his eyes.

Grimmjow took his time going up Ichigo's body enjoying every time that Ichigo shivered beneath him. He nipped and licked practically every inch of Ichigo's exposed skin, never once leaving anything untouched. At Ichigo's nipples, Grimmjow nipped one before rolling the taut bud between his teeth. He could feel Ichigo tremble beneath him, even as the boy kept his body from trembling as best as he could. Moving over to the other one, Grimmjow took this one in his mouth and sucked on it. Ichigo trembled freely this time, even whimpering a bit, which caused Grimmjow to smirk around the nipple in his mouth. Releasing the nipple from his mouth, Grimmjow continued his trek up the prince's body. He nipped up to the base of Ichigo's neck, where he stopped and paused to deem the best way to go about traveling up the boy's neck that was curved to the left in the direction the boy's face was turned. He flashed a wicked smirk at the prince, whose eyes were still watching Grimmjow's progress. Grimmjow licked up the length of the boy's neck to his ear, where the the lick ended with his tongue flicking against the outer shell of the prince's ear.

"Lair," Grimmjow breathed with his lips ghosting against Ichigo's ear. Ichigo quivered at this, catching Grimmjow's attention. "Cold," Grimmjow asked with his lips still ghosting against Ichigo's ear to which Ichigo nodded his head not wanting Grimmjow to know the real reason for his shivering. "Don't worry. You'll be plenty warm soon enough."

Grimmjow moved away from Ichigo's ear down near the crook of the boy's neck. Licking the spot a couple times, Grimmjow stopped only to bite that spot lightly breaking the skin. Ichigo groaned in pain, as Grimmjow began licking and kissing the spot apologetically. It wasn't long before Grimmjow began going back down Ichigo's body, but this time when he traveled down the expanse of Ichigo's body every time that he nipped the boy he lightly broke the skin and left a trail of bloody kisses to each bite mark. This time when he came to Ichigo's length he completely skip over it and continued down Ichigo's long legs leaving more bite marks and bloody kisses. Once he reached Ichigo's feet, Grimmjow decided to make the prince underneath him finally scream his name. Crawling back to Ichigo's length, Grimmjow looked up into Ichigo's watchful amber eyes with a devious glint replacing the fury that had once been there. Keeping his eyes locked with Ichigo's, Grimmjow's mouth engulfed the younger's entire length. A startled moan escaped Ichigo's mouth as Grimmjow began bobbing his head up and down the prince's length. After the first moan escaped Ichigo's mouth, he was powerless to stop the stream of moans and whimpers that continued to pour out of him. Soon enough Ichigo was a flushed, moaning, and withering mess beneath the blue haired man, which amused and aroused the larger male.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned lowly as he was close to coming, but Grimmjow still heard him and popped the other's length out of his mouth before he could come.

Ichigo whined, which caused Grimmjow to smirk. Moving upwards a little bit, Grimmjow bit down on the area before Ichigo's groin causing Ichigo to hiss in pain. Grimmjow kissed the wound tenderly a few times before he slinked up to Ichigo's face. Ichigo watched curiously as Grimmjow turned his face towards him. Leaning his face down, Grimmjow kissed the orange haired prince beneath and ground his hips against Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, and withered wantonly against Grimmjow. It wasn't long before the simple kiss wasn't enough and Grimmjow was deepening it, giving Ichigo a taste of his own blood.

They both pulled back to breath and Ichigo whined in that moment, "Please."

"Please, what?" Grimmjow asked never ceasing the grinding of his hips.

Ichigo shudders before saying something Grimmjow will never forget. "Please, fuck me."

Grinning, Grimmjow thrust three fingers in front of the younger's mouth. "Suck."

Confused, Ichigo obeyed opening his mouth and allowing the three fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them coating them with saliva, until Grimmjow deemed them good enough. Pulling out of Ichigo's mouth, Grimmjow moved his hand down to Ichigo's entrance. He circled the hole a few times before plunging one finger in, causing Ichigo to cringe. Wiggling the finger around, he waited for Ichigo to relax before plunging another finger in. Scissoring the two fingers, Ichigo hissed in pain at the feeling of him being stretched. Grimmjow waited till Ichigo grew accustomed to the feel before sinking the last finger into Ichigo. Ichigo cried out in pain, as Grimmjow continued stretching him out. Grimmjow went in search of Ichigo's prostate once he deemed that he was stretched enough. It took a bit to find it but when he did it was more than worth it.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo screamed with his back arching off the bed as Grimmjow merciless prodded the sensitive bundle of nerves.

It was only a couple more times of Ichigo screaming in ecstasy before Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. Pulling his fingers out, Ichigo whimpered at the loss of pleasure and the strange empty feeling he felt. Grimmjow did a quick job of coating his length with spit before positioning himself in front of Ichigo's entrance. In one breath, Grimmjow slide completely inside of Ichigo, causing the younger to scream in agony. Grimmjow stilled inside of Ichigo, not moving. He waited for Ichigo to adjust, but all he wanted to do was rock his hips and take pleasure in the feel of Ichigo's tight passage around his length. After what felt like eternity, Ichigo began to rock his hips experimentally against Grimmjow's, which Grimmjow took as the signal that he could begin moving. At first he took it slow looking for the younger's prostate, but it didn't take long for him to find it. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, as Grimmjow began to move faster striking Ichigo's prostate each time. After so many times of Grimmjow striking the oversensitive bundle of nerves, Ichigo finally came screaming out Grimmjow's name. The clenching of Ichigo's walls was what sent Grimmjow over the edge, coming inside of Ichigo.

Collapsing on top of the exhausted orangette, Grimmjow took a couple deep breathes before pulling out of the prince and crawling out of the bed to go clean up. Grimmjow returned a couple minutes later to clean up the orangette, only to see the younger fast asleep still tied to the bed. Untying Ichigo's limbs from the bed, he set to work cleaning up the smaller. But he left the trail of bloody kisses, quite enjoying his work. Having cleaned the orangette up pretty good, Grimmjow threw a blanket on over top of Ichigo before turning away and throwing on some pants. Grimmjow walked over to the exit to the room and looked back at the peaceful orangette, before silently leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So, what did you guys think? Did I do pretty good for my first time writing that kind of thing? I hope I did, because I'm still blushing thinking about it and I'm hoping not to get a major nosebleed.


	6. Ch 6: The Morning After

Ichigo woke in the morning, or what probably counted as morning with the ever present crescent moon still hanging in the sky, lying on Grimmjow's bed feeling a bit sore. He didn't remember why he was in Grimmjow's bed. The last thing he remembered was being kicked in the face by a pale man with emerald eyes, which explained why his head hurt. But it sure as hell didn't explain the bite marks and bloody kisses that littered his body, he saw as he pulled the blanket off of him. Scowling, Ichigo scooted off of the bed to go wash the blood off of him. Setting his feet on the ground, Ichigo tried to stand only to scream in agony at the pain radiating in his lower back. Unable to stand, Ichigo crumpled to a heap on the floor. It was at that moment that the memories of last night flooded his mind. He remembered everything from Grimmjow crawling up the bed, while nipping and licking him, to himself screaming out in pleasure.

"Bastard," Ichigo hissed with his face flushed in mortification.

Ichigo couldn't believe that he had enjoyed anything that bastard had done to him. Huffing, Ichigo tried to haul his body back up onto the bed, but couldn't as the crippling pain in his back came again sending him back to the floor. A pained hiss escaped his mouth as he lay on the cold floor. He didn't know what to do. Feeling helpless was something he had never liked. Pissed off, Ichigo reached onto the bed for the blanket that had been covering him. It took a couple minutes of blindly reaching around for it before he grabbed it, but when he did he quickly wrapped himself up in it the best that he could. Ichigo didn't have to sit on the floor for long, before Grimmjow sauntered into the room looking mighty pleased with his self.

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks to take in Ichigo's pathetic state on the floor. Ichigo was glaring at the other the best that he could, with images of last night still flashing through his mind. The question that had run through his mind when he had been kidnapped by Grimmjow had definitely been answered last night. Grimmjow's hair was definitely naturally blue.

"Having fun on the floor, bitch?" Grimmjow questioned casually as he walked leisurely towards the orangette.

"Fuck you," Ichigo snarled.

A lecherous grin spread across Grimmjow's face at Ichigo's choice of words. "All ready did that, but if you insist we can have another go at it again. Even though you might want to wait to recover from last night before we go at it again, since that was your first time and all."

"Bastard," Ichigo hissed, clenching his fists. "Why the hell did you do that anyways?"

"It was supposed to be punishment," the blue haired man commented thoughtfully. "I hadn't planned on fucking you in the beginning, until you asked me to. I never have sex with anyone unless they are completely willing."

Ichigo clenched his teeth in anger, since he could find no retort for what the other had said. "What do you want?"

Grimmjow shrugged as he finally stood before Ichigo. "I don't know maybe I'm planning on fucking you senseless while you can't fight back," he said, causing Ichigo to scowl at him before he burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding, even though it's a nice thought. Remember I already said I only have sex with those who are willing, and right now you're pretty far from willing."

Ichigo grunted in response and muttered, "So, you've said."

"So, bitch. What were you planning on doing," Grimmjow asked nonchalantly.

"I was going to go take a bath," Ichigo grumbled, while glaring at the man before him, "but it appears that I'm unable to walk."

"I could help you get there," Grimmjow mused, "but you'll have to ask first."

Ichigo glared at the blue haired man standing before him. His pride refused to let him ask for help from the man who did this to him, but the temptation of a bath was really just too good to pass up. Swallowing his pride, Ichigo did the one thing he would hate himself for doing: he asked for help.

"Would you help me to the bathroom, Grimmjow," Ichigo asked. "Please," he tacked on for good measure.

Grimmjow actually looked startled by Ichigo asking for help, but quickly masked it with a triumphant grin. "See. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Ichigo didn't say anything in response and just stared pointedly in a different direction. Picking up the temperamental prince, Grimmjow can't repress a small snicker as he carries the smaller into the bathroom. The door to the bathroom had been fixed to Ichigo's relief and Grimmjow's annoyance. Setting the orange haired prince down, Grimmjow starts the younger's bath without a thought. Checking the water's temperature with his hand, Grimmjow deems it perfect before going to put the smaller into the water. Ichigo sulked the whole way to the tub, not in the least liking how weak he is at the moment. The warm water was so wonderful that Ichigo sighed in content and completely forgot about Grimmjow's existence for a couple minutes.

A baleful glare from Ichigo sends Grimmjow out of the bathroom still grinning. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on healing his body's minor injuries. Power thrummed throughout his limbs, and the water in the bath turned a luminous gold for the couple minutes that it took for his wounds to heal. Opening his eyes, he stretched his muscles in the water, glad that the crippling pain was gone from his back. Sitting up in the water, he began to scrub his limbs clean of the dried blood on him. Completely clean, Ichigo got out of the tub and began to towel dry his self, with the towel left on the counter for him. With his back to the door, he didn't notice when Grimmjow walked in.

"Bitch," Grimmjow began, oblivious to the fact that Ichigo is out of the tub already, "do you need help when you're done with your bath?"

Cyan eyes blinked in confusion at the sight of Ichigo toweling drying himself without a problem, before a lewd grin spread across his face at the sight of Ichigo's bare backside. Grimmjow didn't get a ton of time to stare at Ichigo, as the smaller quickly covered his self with the towel, but it was long enough to get a good glimpse at Ichigo's ass.

"It would appear that I don't need any help from you," Ichigo said, moving around Grimmjow to get out of the bathroom.

"So, it appears," Grimmjow commented, watching the sway of Ichigo's hips.

"Quit staring at my ass, you perverted bastard," Ichigo snapped, grabbing some of Grimmjow's clothes.

Striding back to the bathroom, Ichigo pushed the taller man out of the room before shutting it in Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow blinked once as he stared at the closed door before him. A moment later when the door opened again, Grimmjow was still standing there. Ichigo scowled at the blue haired Allterant blocking the doorway. Grimmjow on the other hand ignored the prince's scowl and allowed his eyes to leisurely look the other over. His mouth twisted into a feral grin at the sight of his clothes hanging loosely onto the smaller man's body.

"As much as I enjoy the sight of you wearing my clothes, we should probably go get you some that actually fit you," Grimmjow sighed dramatically. "Plus, I wouldn't want anyone to see you like that. They might try to take you from me, and I am quite possessive of things that belong to me."

Ichigo's face pulled into a snarl at those words and he was sorely tempted to kill the man before him. "I don't belong to you or anyone else! How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets through your thick skull?"

Grimmjow snorted as he moved closer to the prince, forcing Ichigo to back up until his back collided with the wall behind him. The blue haired Allterant positioned his arms around the smaller like a cage, cutting off any attempts that Ichigo might have made to escape from him. His lips curled up into a feral smirk that brought out the feline qualities in Grimmjow's face. For Ichigo that smirk was a sure sign that the taller was going to do something that Ichigo was definitely going to hate. Even as Grimmjow brought his face closer to Ichigo's, the prince refused to show that Grimmjow's advances were actually kind of freaking him out. So, he forced his self to stand straight and stare defiantly back into those azure eyes.

Grimmjow's smirk widened before he quickly darted his mouth towards Ichigo's neck and bite down on the soft flesh there. He bite down harsh enough to draw blood as he sucked on the skin there, creating a hickie. Ichigo brought his arms up to push the older man off of him and opened his mouth to yell at Grimmjow, but his brain wouldn't cooperate with him. So, Ichigo stood there with his mouth lightly open and his hands trying to figure out whether to push or pull the blue haired menace closer to him. After a few more seconds, Grimmjow finally released his hold on Ichigo's neck.

"You are mine, Ichigo Kurosaki," he growled possessively, the sound coming from deep within his throat.

Ichigo didn't say a word; he just stared at Grimmjow as Grimmjow moved away from him. Finally allowing Ichigo to move away from the wall and put some space between them.

"I am not yours," Ichigo shouted, his face beet red and a hand covering the bloody love bite on his neck.

Grimmjow flashed a devastating smile that showed off his sharper than average teeth at Ichigo. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, bitch."

Ichigo felt like ripping his bright orange hair out of his scalp at that moment and screaming in frustration. Why this man couldn't get it through his thick skull that he didn't belong to him or anyone else for that matter, was beyond his compression.

Grimmjow stopped in front of the door to his room and looked back at his possession impatiently. "Hurry up, bitch. I don't have all day to wait for your slow ass."

Ichigo growled low in his throat before following his captor out of the room to wherever the man was taking him to.

...

As it turned out Grimmjow had taken him to a woman named Tier Halibel and her 'sisters': Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun. Halibel was a tall woman of few words with messy blonde hair and green eyes. The other three women in the room contrasted greatly with one another, leaving Ichigo to wonder how they got along with one each other. Ichigo had been ushered into the room and swarmed by the smaller three women, while Halibel had stood back with her arms crossed over her rather abundant amount of cleavage.

The three women chattered excitedly away to him as they measured his body. They seemed to be rather happy about meeting another submissive male, considering all the awkward questions that they asked him. Many of the questions turned Ichigo's face bright red and he was afraid he was going to faint before this was all said and done. It was a good thing in Ichigo's opinion that they hadn't let Grimmjow stay in the room with them. He was sure he would've died of embarrassment if Grimmjow had stayed in the room with them.

As Ichigo was letting to the women measure him for his new clothes, he gaze wandered over to Halibel to see she was still observing him quietly. Her eyes glinted with knowledge that she knew Ichigo wasn't what everyone believed him to be. And suddenly Ichigo was scared that she might know that he was a Deceiver. If she did know he hoped she wouldn't say anything to anyone about it. Quickly looking away from the tall amazon like women, he tried to distract his self with what the other women in the room were doing around him. Sadly though it wasn't working to well, especially when he swore he could feel the woman's steady green predatory gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know its been awhile since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry about that, but anyways what do you think so far? And I'm sorry there isn't much going on in this chapter. Oh, and Sinful Addiction will be updated sometime in the next couple days. Reviews and all that good stuff greatly appreciated!


End file.
